lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jacob
"Hij" is een mysterieus personage - tot nu toe wordt er enkel naar gerefereerd als "hij". Waarschijnlijk is hij een leider van De Anderen. Nadat hij in diverse afleveringen "Jacob" wordt genoemd komen we eigenlijk pas echt iets van hem te weten in The Man Behind the Curtain. Ben brengt Locke naar "hem" toe omdat hij bang is dat ook hij kan communiceren met Jacob. Referenties * Tom (Mr. Friendly) vroeg in Maternity Leave "Wat denk je dat hij zal doen als hij er achter komt?", wat erop wijst dat "hij" hoger in de hiërarchie staat dan zowel hijzelf als Ethan Rom. * In Dave zegt Henry Gale dat "Als ik je iets vertel weet ik niet wat hij zal doen!"; wanneer Sayid hem later bedreigde antwoordde Henry "Hij zal me vermoorden!" Sayids antwoord hierop is "Als je niets zegt vermoord ik je". Henry geeft hier geen antwoord op, dus kunnen we veronderstellen dat hij liever zou sterven dan hem teleur te stellen. Henry zegt ook de "de man met de baard" "niemand" is, met andere woorden niet erg hoog staat in de hiërarchie van De Anderen. * In Two for the Road zegt Henry Gale: "Hij is een groot man, briljant, maar hij vergeeft niets." Hij zegt ook dat "Hij" Henry zal doden omdat die faalde in zijn missie. * In Adrift en Live Together, Die Alone vragen de inwoners van de Zwaan, Desmond en Kelvin, aan respectievelijk Locke en Desmond "Ben jij hem?". Hier gaat het waarschijnlijk wel om hun vervanger en niet om "Hem". * in The Man Behind the Curtain leren wij voor het eerst zijn (voor)naam. Theorieën over de identiteit * Anthony Cooper * Isaac * Radzinsky * Charles Widmore * Mr. Paik * Christian Shephard * Gerald DeGroot ** Eén van de stichters van het DHARMA-Initiatief, en dus direct verbonden met de activiteiten op het eiland * Alvar Hanso ** Stichter van The Hanso Foundation, die het DHARMA-Initiatief steunen. * Dr. Marvin Candle (ook gekend als Dr. Mark Wickmund) * Henry Gale ** In Live Together, Die Alone lijkt Henry de leider te zijn van dat groepje Anderen. * Thomas Mittelwerk ** Zijn profiel doet denken aan de werkethiek die "Hij" erop na lijkt te houden. * Het Eiland ** Dit idee lijkt gesteund te worden door Locke die opnieuw problemen krijgt met zijn benen (voor Boones dood) omdat het eiland hem strafte voor wat hij verkeerd deed. * Het Monster ** Waarschijnlijk hebben we het monster reeds gepersonifieerd gezien: Jacks vader, Shannon). * Er is geen "Hij" ** Men laat De Anderen geloven dat ze een leider hebben. Misschien is het Henry die dit opgezet heeft, misschien wordt ook hij om de tuin geleid. ** Misschien heeft Henry Gale "Hem" uitgevonden om zichzelf, als echte leider van de Anderen, buiten schot te houden. ** Misschien weten de Anderen dat er geen "Hem" is, maar doen ze alsof om de overlevenden een rad voor de ogen te draaien * "Hij" is misschien een "Zij" - zoals in de andere serie van JJ Abrams, “Alias”, waar de leider van een terroristische groepering, "de Man", uiteindelijk de moeder van Sydney Bristow bleek te zijn. Andere theorieën * Mogelijk gespeeld door acteur Peter Coyote, de verteller van Destination Lost en Lost:Revelation. Categorie:Onbekende personages Categorie:De Anderen